Happily Ever After
by HorseLuva
Summary: Danielle had just confessed that she is a servant and has said that she will be Henry's wife. But how can she live happily ever after if a blackmailer is on the loose? D/H R/R
1. The Proposal

A/N: Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own none of this wonderful movie, or it's characters.  
  
~~~  
  
"Why did you have to be so wonderful?" Danielle sobbed "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Lose you?" Henry asked her with a bewildered grin "I wouldn't replace you for all the jewels in France."  
  
"Henry, I have something I have to tell you." Danielle looked up at him, a solemn expression on her face. She leaned on a tree for support.  
  
"I haven't been entirely truthful with you" she continued "I have been a servant to the Baroness de Ghent, for the past ten years, ever since my father died, Nicole de Voncrat was my mother. My name is Danielle de Barbarac" She turned away from him, not wanting to see the hurt she knew would be plastered on his face. Danielle waited until the suspense was unbearable. She turned to face him.  
  
When Henry saw her tear stained face, he covered the ground in three strides and enveloped her into a kiss. He touched her back, and she let out a hiss of pain, her wounds still tender from the whipping.  
  
"You're not cross with me, Highness" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"How can I be angry with the woman I love so much? Is that what you think of me? That I wouldn't love you because you are a servant. And how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Henry."  
  
"Now what's wrong with your back?" questioned Henry.  
  
"It's nothing" she said, hoping to convince him.  
  
"What! Do you take me for a fool? WHAT is wrong with your back?"  
  
She looked into his deep brown eyes and sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument. "When I arrived home late last night, the Baroness was angry and then the next day, I caught Marguerite trying on my mother's wedding dress in the presence of the Baroness. I told her that it was my mother's wedding dress and she insulted her memory. I was angry and I did something irrational. The consequences of my actions was a whipping."  
  
"Let me see" he said quietly, rage filling his brown eyes.  
  
"What happens if someone comes and sees me in my undergarments? Where would my dignity be?"  
  
Henry rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Fine, we will go to the palace. I'll have a look there."  
  
Danielle drew back in horror. "The Palace!" she exclaimed in dismay "That's a place for nobility and royalty. Not a peasant like me."  
  
Henry drew a sharp breath. "You're welcome anywhere I am welcome. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I now want to be king. And I would be honoured if you would be my wife."  
  
Danielle sat down with a thump, her head in a whirl her first thoughts were he can't marry me, a commoner and what about the Spanish Princess? Then she thought be his wife, spend my whole life the most wonderful man on the world, never having to go back to the Baroness.  
  
Danielle came to a decision she knew what she would say, no matter if he was the richest man in the world or the poorest man in the world.  
  
"Yes Henry!" she cried running over to him "Yes and a million times yes! I would love to be your wife"  
  
A huge grin grew on his face and he spun her around like there was no tomorrow.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Please review or I will feed you to the sharks.  
  
This is my first story, so don't flame me. Let me down gently.  
  
HorseLuva 


	2. Forbidden

A/N: Disclaimer: I unfortunately own none of this wonderful movie or any of its characters ~~~~ "Come on" Henry said holding Danielle's hand "We're going to the palace to have a look at your back"  
  
Henry started walking ignoring Danielle's protests. "They're fine Henry, honestly they are nothing much"  
  
But Henry kept on walking steadily, they passed beautiful gardens filled with exquisite flowers in all colours, there were nobles walking around serenely talking or flirting with each other in the most beautiful clothes that Danielle had ever seen. When Henry stopped at the doors of the palace she didn't bother to ask him why he had stopped, she was just happy to watch everything going on around her. But then she felt him tense up, she turned to him to find out why, and stopped short, there walking towards them were the King and Queen of France.  
  
Danielle slowly, and as gracefully as she could, lowered herself into a curtsy, but the King and Queen didn't notice her.  
  
"Oh Henry!" the Queen cried out "There you are Darling, we were just talking about you, weren't we Francis?" she raised her hand to push a lock of her beautiful brown hair out of the way. "But who's this?" The Queen asked observing Danielle for the first time.  
  
"Hello Mother, Father" He said nodding at his father still angry with him for trying to force him into an arranged marriage. "This is Danielle De Barbarac, my Fiancée, She and I are to be married. Father, you'll be happy, I am within the time restrictions you set."  
  
He looked so happy the Queen was taken aback she hadn't seen Henry like this for years. If he is happy with her the Queen thought I am happy with her, he looks like he loves her very much.  
  
Danielle curtsied once again. "Your Majesties" she murmured respectfully, she was quite in awe of these two mighty people.  
  
She heard the King muttering to himself and strained her ears to hear what he was saying. "De Barbarac, De Barbarac" he muttered over and over. Finally he seemed to have come to a conclusion, his head snapped up and his eyes were flaming. "De Barbarac is a commoners name! Henry you wish to marry a commoner! I FORBID it!  
  
And with that the King stomped away.  
  
As soon as Danielle had registered what the King had said she collapsed onto the ground, unable to contain her anguish about not being able to marry Henry.  
  
Henry kneeled down and tried to comfort her but, in her opinion nothing would help, the king had said no and that was final.  
  
"A commoner!" the Queen gasped "Henry is your father right? Is Danielle De Barbarac a commoner?"  
  
Henry rose, and explained Danielle's story, and with every word the Queen got angrier and angrier. When Henry had finished she burst out "Why..why...how dare she!" The Queen was so angry she had trouble spitting the words out. "She lied to me! I am the Queen of France! And look what she has done to poor Danielle here!"  
  
Danielle was stunned. The Queen cared what happened to her, a commoner. All her life she had thought that the French Monarchy was a selfish, but powerful family. They cared only for themselves and wouldn't bother themselves over peasants, but here was the Queen, feeling rage for what the Baroness De Ghent did to her.  
  
Danielle's thoughts were interrupted by the Queen's voice, considerably calmer than it had been a second before. "But my dear, you were originally were nobility before your father's death weren't you?"  
  
Danielle nodded silently not understanding what the Queen was trying to say.  
  
"So you actually are of noble blood, so I see no reason why you both shouldn't marry each other if you really love one another. Henry, remember the words I told you a few days ago when your father first announced his decision to give you until the ball to choose a bride.  
  
Henry nodded remembering his mother's words 'choose wisely Henry, divorce is something they only do in England.'  
  
"Mother, I know what I am doing is right, Danielle is my match, as Signor DaVinci told me."  
  
"But your majesty" Danielle stammered, not believing her own daring, she could say anything to a noble, but this was the noble, the Queen of France. "His Majesty said no" her lips quivered "I don't understand how we can marry"  
  
"Don't worry, I can talk to the King" she dismissed it as if they were just discussing the weather, not the future of the heir to the throne.  
  
Danielle suddenly felt that everything would be all right, she cried out in ecstasy, and she run up tot he Queen and gave her a hug. When she pulled back, she realized was she had done and apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry you Majesty I don't know what came over me!"  
  
"That's alright" she said a smile playing at the corners of her moth.  
  
Henry ran over to Danielle and kissed her.  
  
Phew, Danielle thought when they drew back It's a good thing that he's holding me up otherwise I know I'd fall down.  
  
"Now, Danielle" Henry finally managed to gasp "It's time to have a look at your back"  
  
"Oh Henry, not now" she begged  
  
"Yes now!" he replied smiling with so much love at her that Danielle finally decided to give in, and let him examine it.  
  
~~~~~ A/N: Review please, or I'll ship you to the America's  
  
Please don't flame me this is my first story so let me down gently  
  
HorseLuva 


	3. The Spy

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters expect for Pierre Shalope  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me!" Henry called out to a maid "Could you please prepare a bedroom for this lady? It must be fit for the Queen to be in!"  
  
"Fit for the Queen to be in?" Danielle hissed to Henry out of the corner of her mouth "Why did you say that?"  
  
She was very nervous about being in the palace and Henry could see that so he tried to soothe her, "Don't worry, it's just that some of these maids only do the rooms half-way done, so you have to tell them that. Just relax okay dearest?"  
  
Danielle tried to relax and she smiled at Henry trying her hardest to relax. "Where are we going now?"  
  
"We'll go to my study and have a look at the whip marks" Henry turned away as he heard a voice calling to him.  
  
"Your Highness, would you like some refreshments?" a man in the palace uniform of red asked.  
  
Henry turned back to Danielle "Wait here for a second okay?" He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and walked over to the man. "No thankyou, we will not be needing refreshments, but could you make sure nobody disturbs me in my study?'  
  
"Of course Highness"  
  
Henry turned away from the man ignoring his sly wink and walked over to Danielle. She was standing with her back to him looking out a window, at the stables, where it was always busy. Henry started to walk to her when he stopped, there was blood on the back of her dress, the whip marks are worse then she let on Henry thought angrily.  
  
"Danielle!" He called  
  
She turned around to face him, her eyes shining with excitement "Oh Henry look at all the horses! Aren't they wonderful!" when she had been a little girl she had always loved horses and had longed for a stallion of her own all her life, but her father had kept them for breeding.  
  
"Danielle, we can go riding later but right now we need to have a look at your back, there's blood coming through the dress!"  
  
Danielle paled and quickly walked over to him 'Is it really noticeable?" she asked worried, not wanting to stand out.  
  
"No, but come on! It will be in a while!"  
  
They walked through a maze of corridors, with torches lighting the way. Danielle constantly wanted to stop and look out the window or at the tapestries but she knew she needed to get the dress off and look at her wounds.  
  
They finally stopped in front of a pair of doors, who, to tell you the truth didn't look the least bit important. They were plain brown wood with no carvings and normal door handles. Danielle took a liking to them immediately, they were like her, they didn't fit in here.  
  
Henry opened them and Danielle stepped into the room gazing in wonder. It was a medium sized room with a fireplace, which was not currently in use. There was a huge bookshelf to the left of you when you walked in the door full of books, and straight in front of you was a window with deep red velvet curtains. The window was looking out onto the village. To the right of you was a love seat (A/N: I think that's what you call them) which was the same colour as the curtains.  
  
"It's beautiful" Danielle finally managed to gasp. "It's the best room I've seen in the palace!"  
  
"You think so?" Henry asked pleased it had taken him a while to get it to his liking, but now he was proud of it.  
  
"Oh yes! It's perfect, reminds me of a room we used to have in the manor, before my father died. He used to take me in there when it was raining and he had some spare time and tell me fairytales of princes marring poor girls. Now I have my own fairy tale" she ended in a whisper.  
  
Henry stood there for a second, marveling once again at how she can have so much passion in her memories that she can stir something inside him. He used to think it was jealousy, but now he realized it was longing. "Well then" he said briskly shaking off the last of his thoughts, "it's time to have a look at your back" he shut and locked the door behind him and walked over to her. "Take off your dress"  
  
Danielle sighed unhappily but obeyed. She slipped off the magnificent red gown and was left in her underclothes, she turned her back to Henry and he slowly peeled away the material.  
  
She hissed in pain when he had to peel cloth away from the wounds, he gasped in horror when he saw her back. Danielle was puzzled surely it shouldn't be as bad as he was acting. "What?" she asked in confusion trying to see her back.  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't bad," he said, trembling in rage.  
  
"It isn't, it's not as bad as I've had before"  
  
"It's infected for Christ's sake Danielle! Not as bad as you had before!"  
  
Danielle was still puzzled, sure, she had no idea that it was infected but why was he acting as if it would kill her? "So?" she reached to feel her back and when she pulled her arm off the wounds and looked at it she had to fight the nausea. Her hand had blood and pus all over it. "I had no idea it was like that!" she voiced faintly.  
  
"I'll get a doctor" Henry promised moving to the door.  
  
"No!" Danielle yelled panicked, it was bad enough that the King and Queen knew, but the public knowing too! "There are three servants at the manor, please go and get the two women, but look after Maurice please! They'll know what to do about my back"  
  
"But, surly the court physicians know more than them, it would be better to get one of ours" Henry objected  
  
"No, I refuse to see anyone but them"  
  
Henry rubbed his eyes, something he was doing a lot lately, he thought with a rueful grin. "Alright, I'll send some of my men, and they'll watch this Maurice"  
  
Danielle almost fainted with relief, "Thankyou Henry, thankyou!"  
  
"That's alright" he gruffly replied "Now put your dress back on and I'll get a messanger." Danielle hurriedly got dressed not wanting gossip spreading about her.  
  
Then she realized something, "Henry, could you possibly get them to send a dress here, even a servants dress, the blood is coming through remember?"  
  
Henry strode over to the door and opened, then he gave an angry shout, the servant who Henry had talked to earlier was lying on the ground outside, trying to hear Henry and Danielle's conversation.  
  
The man leaped up, and started running with Henry in pursuit. Henry finally gave up when the man left the grounds of the palace. Chest heaving, he waved his own maid over.  
  
"Yes, your Highness" she asked bobbing a curtsy  
  
"Who.who was that man...I was chasing?" Henry managed to gasp out  
  
"Why, that was Pierre Shalope highness"  
  
"Thankyou, and could you please send down a dress to my study" and with that Henry left.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please review, or I'll sent the dogs on you.  
  
Don't flame me, this is my first story  
  
HorseLuva 


	4. Others

A/N: Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own none of the characters from this wonderful movie, except for the messengers, and Pierre Shalope  
  
Does anyone know the two female servant's names? If they do can they review and tell me please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Francis I'd like to talk to you about yesterday" the Queen said severely walking into the library, she sat down next to the King.  
  
"What have I done this time?" He asked, grumpily folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Don't be so stubborn, you know exactly what I want to talk to you about"  
  
The King turned away from the Queen and let is eyes rove around the room, he knew exactly what he had done, but he was going to maintain his decision. Henry could marry that peasant; he was the heir to the throne of France! "He may not marry that crown snatching commoner!" He finally said, although he said it quietly, it was just as forceful as if he had been shouting it.  
  
"Frances he loves her! Anyway, she was originally from a noble family before her father died."  
  
"Has she fooled you too!" the King cried, "has this brat from the streets hoodwinked you also?"  
  
"Frances" the Queen said tiredly, I'm too old for this sort of thing she thought to herself, "Just let Henry marry the women he loves so, if it's bloodlines you're worried about, De Lancret is actually a noble family, they're not commoners as you thought"  
  
"And what about the King of Spain? What shall I tell him?"  
  
"Tell him, that Henry has found his wife right here in France and apologize for any inconvenience."  
  
A servant appeared at the door, "Excuse me your majesties" he said, bowing as low as possible, he was new and he had never seen two more powerful people. "The King is needed urgently, there is a disturbance in the towers, and the disturbers refuse to talk to anyone less then the King"  
  
"In a second" Frances growled, thoroughly fed up. He thought for a moment "Fine," he snapped, "he can marry this De Lancre woman, just check she isn't lying about De Lancret being a noble house." Frances heaved himself out of the chair and went to follow the man.  
  
"Good" the Queen murmured to herself, and also left the room.  
  
A maid crawled out from under a bookcase; she had been unseen throughout the whole argument and had all the information she needed. She scurried away, looking nervously around her not wanting top be caught. When she was outside the palace, she allowed herself to relax and she cackled with glee, finally feeling that her future was made. Not realizing how right she was.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is she?" the Baroness De Ghent asked Maurice angrily at dinner, "Where is Danielle?"  
  
"I'm not sure, my Lady" Maurice answered truthfully, "I haven't seen her since this morning."  
  
"Mother," Marguerite whined "Don't bother about the servants worry about me, I don't know where the dress for the ball is."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where the dress is, why, I myself put it on the clothes rack in your chamber." The Baroness demanded sharply  
  
"I know! But it's not there, someone has taken it!"  
  
"Maurice go and fetch the others, tell them I want them to report to me immediately, we'll find this thief."  
  
"Yes Milady" Maurice hobbled out of the room as fast as he could, he knew that if they weren't there soon there would be hell to pay.  
  
"Mother" Jaquline asked timidly, "Does it really matter about that dress, why can't you just buy another?" Jaquline winced at her mothers glare but stood her ground  
  
"Jaquline, dear" the Baroness said icily running her finger up and down the whip she held at her side, "It is none of your concern what dress Marguerite wears." At that moment the other two elderly servants came into the room, saving Jaquline from any more trouble.  
  
"Maurice said you wanted to see us Milady"  
  
"Yes, where is the dress that was on the stand in Marguerite's chamber?"  
  
"What dress?" one of them asked puzzled, the Baroness never bothered to learn their names.  
  
"THE ONE MARGUERITE IS SUPPOSED TO BE WEARING TO THE MASK TOMORROW!" The Baroness screamed in fury.  
  
"We're not sure Milady, we don't know what dress you mean"  
  
A banging on the door interrupted them. The Baroness and Marguerite rushed over to the door, hoping to see Prince Henry, but as they opened the door, they saw it was a palace messenger. And behind him, was some of the palace guard.  
  
"Yes" Marguerite, asked hoping that they were being invited somewhere with Henry.  
  
"The Prince as requested the presence of your two female servants at the palace immediately." The messenger said, proud to be on an errand for royalty.  
  
Behind the Baroness and Marguerite, Jaquline and the servants paled, wondering what they could have done to make the Prince want to see them.  
  
"Have they done anything wrong?" The Baroness asked in astonishment.  
  
"I am not sure, but he said it was an emergency"  
  
"Of course they can go now" Marguerite put in, when she saw the refusal on her mother's face. Marguerite motioned them forward, then thrust them into the arms of the messenger and shut the door in his face.  
  
"Marguerite how dare you!" The Baroness squealed in rage, "Now we only have him" she motioned to Maurice.  
  
There was another knock on the door, as they opened it again they saw the messenger. "The Prince also said that I was to leave five of the palace guard here, to make up for any inconvenience" as he was saying that, five men pushed their way through into the house.  
  
As he turned to leave, he noticed the look of astonishment of their faces, "is there anything wrong?" he inquired  
  
"No nothing's wrong at all" the Baroness finally managed to get out, "Thankyou." And this time she closed the door in his face, annoyed that anyone could be so nosy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please review, or I'll set the Baroness De Ghent on you!  
  
Please don't flame me, this is my first story  
  
HorseLuva 


	5. The Fittings

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own this movie or any of the characters except for, Pierre Shallop, Joan, Leonard and the mysterious servants and eavesdropper.  
  
~~~~~ "Now Danielle" the Queen said in a business-like tone, "I have sent for my dress maker and we're going to make you a dress for the mask."  
  
Danielle nodded speechless, the past two days had been so wonderful, and she was learning to accept the way royalty was treated, though sometimes she winced at the way the King treated the servants. Her back was healing thankfully, from Paulette's wonderful treatment, the wounds on the top part of her back weren't as bad as the lower ones, so unless you looked reasonably closely you couldn't tell that there were any.  
  
"We also need to make you a mask, I'm getting my jeweler to come up after the dress maker and fit both of us."  
  
"Thankyou your majesty"  
  
"That's alright Danielle, now Danielle I have something I want to ask you" the Queen started to say, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. The Queen sighed, "Come in!"  
  
The door opened to reveal a middle-aged lady, with her arms full of material samples, tape measures and goodness knows what else. The lady put her things down with a thump and gave a curtsy. "Good morning your Majesty, Good morning Miss." She had an accent that Danielle couldn't place, for hours afterward she puzzled over it until she finally gave up.  
  
"Good morning Joan, Danielle, this is Joan my dressmaker. Joan this is Danielle de Barbarac. Now, I would like you to fit her for a dress for the mask, do you have any ideas of what she could wear?"  
  
"Firstly if I might take her measurements, then I might be able to think of something"  
  
Danielle stripped to her underclothes and then watched with interest as Joan took her measurements. When she had finished Danielle could see that Joan had an idea. The dressmaker rushed to her things and grabbed a piece of paper. The woman sat down and began to draw. Every now and then she'd make a noise that sounded like a pig grunting. Danielle felt like bursting out in giggles, and she was trying so hard not to laugh her eyes watered, finally Joan finished. "There," she said satisfied and showed her design and some material to Danielle and the Queen.  
  
Danielle gasped; the dress was so beautiful. It was rich red and it was quite low cut, the bodice was tight and then the dress flared out. It was simple yet beautiful.  
  
"Perfect" the Queen, said nodding, "it will do nicely"  
  
Nicely was a word Danielle would hardly use to describe the dress, being a servant for the last 10 years she hadn't had a chance to wear a beautiful dress (besides the time when she pretended to be the Countess de Voncret.)  
  
"Do you like it?" the Queen asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh I love it!" Danielle cried delighted "It's the nicest dress I've seen"  
  
"Well, it's simple which gives it it's beauty and the type of material helps too" Joan said nodding.  
  
"Well then, do you think you can have it ready by tomorrow morning?" the Queen asked, realizing that they'd been here for hours and wanting to have lunch before the jeweler came.  
  
"Yes you Majesty" Joan picked up her things and left, mumbling to herself the materials she'd need.  
  
"Now Danielle, I think we can have some lunch before the jeweler arrives" the Queen rang a bell and a servant came running. "Please set up some lunch for myself, Prince Henry and this girl here outside"  
  
"Yes Majesty" the servant said bowing.  
  
Whilst they were waiting for the servant to come and tell them that lunch was ready Danielle and the Queen discussed different types of masks. It turned out that the Queen wanted Danielle's and hers to be made of Gold, with Danielle's to have rubies, amethysts and sapphires on it. The Queen would have Rubies, amethysts, sapphires and diamonds on hers.  
  
There was a knock on the door and a servants head popped in. "Your Majesty, lunch is ready" and then he darted away.  
  
The Queen and Danielle got up and walked down to the garden, where Henry and lunch awaited them.  
  
* * *  
  
"But Henry" the Queen protested, halfway through lunch "You have to invite the Damasel's, they're one of the highest ranking nobles."  
  
"Mother, the head of them is a stuffy old bag who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!"  
  
"I don't care! You're inviting them"  
  
Henry shot Danielle a pleading look but Danielle was helpless, she didn't know any of these people Henry and the Queen talk about so she couldn't do anything to stop them coming.  
  
"And Henry" the Queen went on "You cannot invite those Gypsies, there is simply too many of them and imagine what clothes they would come in."  
  
"Mother! Is this my wedding or yours!"  
  
"Umm..excuse me Henry, you Majesty, I have an idea of how we can solve both these problems"  
  
The Queen and Henry both turned to Danielle, they had almost forgotten she was there.  
  
"Henry, let her Majesty invite the Damasel's, and your Majesty, in return for inviting them, let Henry invite the leader and the leader's wife of the Gypsies." Danielle sat there waiting to see what they would think. Expecting them to explode any second. She was surprised at their reaction.  
  
"Why that's a great idea!" the Queen exclaimed  
  
"Darling, we'll make a politician out of you yet!"  
  
They were interrupted by a step behind them. "Excuse me Milady, Highness and your Majesty, there's a jeweler waiting for you upstairs in Milady's chambers" Paulette voiced  
  
"Thankyou Paulette" the Queen said, rising out of her chair.  
  
Paulette walked away, happy to see Danielle so happy and in such grand company  
  
"Danielle, would you like to go riding after you're finished with the Jeweler?" Henry asked hopefully. He had barely seen her in the past two days; his mother had been so full of plans.  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful" Danielle said enthusiastically "Where should I meet you?"  
  
"I'll see you in your chambers in about 2 hours?"  
  
"That would be wonderful! Thankyou Henry!" Danielle sighed happily; she had so wanted to go horseriding.  
  
"Come along Danielle, we don't want to keep Leonard waiting" and with that the Queen walked away.  
  
Danielle hurried after the Queen wondering what the Baroness would do when she found out about Henry and her.  
  
They returned to the room they had done the dress fittings in, and at first Danielle couldn't see why they had hurried, she couldn't see anyone in here. Then a figure came out of the shadows.  
  
"Danielle, this is Leonard, Leonard this is Danielle de Barbarac," Danielle studied Leonard. He was an elderly man, who was going bald at the crown of his head, he was slightly bowed but he looked completely kind, his blue eyes sparkled with respect and Danielle instantly liked him. He smiled at her and she gave a small smile back. "I would like you to design her mask first, for she has to meet Prince Henry in 2 hours"  
  
"You're Majesty, I know I will be finished long before then" he said surprised  
  
"Well if you could please start" The Queen barked. Danielle realized with a start that the Queen did not like him. Danielle wondered why, he looked perfectly nice, but she decided the Queen knows him better then me.  
  
Leonard faced Danielle, "Now Mademoiselle, I must take your face measurements" Danielle nodded and the man whipped out a measuring tape similar to the one that Joan used.  
  
The Queen busily told him exactly how she wanted Danielle's mask. Leonard nodded and when he finished he said to the Queen "Your Majesty, I know exactly how it should look, just trust me." For a minute Danielle stood there until she realized that he was finished with her, she blushed a deep red and quickly got down.  
  
"Danielle, you may go and meet Henry now" The Queen said dismissing her.  
  
"Mademoiselle, if I can ever do anything for you even if it's just a friendly ear, please fell free to find me"  
  
"Thankyou your Majesty, thankyou Leonard" Danielle replied and hurried out of the room.  
  
Danielle dawdled back to her chambers, because she knew she was at least an hour early. But just as she got to the corridor her chambers were in she ran into Henry.  
  
"Danielle!" he exclaimed, "You're already here"  
  
"Yes, I was finished early, but, what are you doing here already?"  
  
"Oh nothing" he said a little too quickly, Danielle saw some emotion she could not read flicker over Henry's face, but she decided to leave it be. "Come on milady" he said, putting on a peasant's rough accent "let's go for a ride"  
  
"Very well milord" Danielle said, also playing along, and they headed off together laughing. ~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please review or I'll set my lion on you, and trust me he's very hungry  
  
Thanks  
  
HorseLuva 


	6. The Mask!

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, only the plot!  
  
Soz it's kinda short, time is the last thing I've had lately.  
  
Danielle sighed and happily looked at all the beautiful figures dancing, talking, flirting and laughing.  
  
"Danielle," Henry asked eagerly, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Why certainly kind sir" she responded, pretending that she didn't recognize him  
  
Danielle took Henry's offered arm and they swept on to the floor, gracefully moving to the music. Danielle felt as if she could do anything when she was in Henry's arms, and Henry felt like the richest King when Danielle was in his.  
  
"Ba-da-da-dup-ba-daaa" The King and Queen stepped on to a raised platform when the trumpets sounded and Henry and Danielle hastened to join them.  
  
The room stilled and all eyes turned to the Royal Family and a stranger on the platform. The room was full of mutters, wondering whom the beautiful woman in the red dress and a mask fit for a Queen was. Danielle's mask was gold, in the shape of a cat, the whiskers were made up of Sapphires, whilst there was rubies and amethysts on the face, the rubies showing the cats eyes, nose and mouth and the amethysts decoratively around the facial features.  
  
Only the Baroness, Marguerite and Jaquline knew exactly who she was, since the Baroness had never let Danielle in other nobles sight, and Danielle had been very busy at the palace, so nobody but commoners had seen her. The Baroness and Marguerite paled, wondering why she was up there, but before they could speak about it the King started talking.  
  
"Lady's and Gentlemen" the King started "Honoured Guests especially our Artist in Residence Leonardo Da Vinci, welcome to our mask" the King paused whist people applauded. "Tonight we are here, to announce our son Prince Henry's engagement, and we gladly announce it now. Henry is to be married to a girl we fully approve of, he has chosen her himself and she is from a noble house, may we please introduce, our son's fiancée Danielle de Barbarac."  
  
There was a huge applause and Danielle and Henry stepped forward, Danielle was blinded by tears of happiness in her eyes, that was it, now she was finally officially engaged to Henry.  
  
The Baroness turned to Marguerite, "How can this have happened?" she said in fury, "You're supposed to be marrying him!" The Baroness dragged Marguerite and Jaquline home, all the time raving about how Marguerite was supposed to be the Princess.  
  
Danielle had watched the de Ghent's from the stage, wondering what exactly the Baroness had been saying, she couldn't wipe the huge smile off her face.  
  
"Danielle" Henry whispered "Would you do me the honour of this dance?"  
  
Danielle nodded and they walked out on the floor, where they were the only people dancing. At the end of the dance there was a burst of applause by the surrounding guests, Danielle sighed with pleasure.  
  
After what seemed like 5 minutes the mask ended and as the last guests left, so did Danielle and Henry.  
  
"You were wonderful today" Henry murmured as they were about to part for their separate chambers, thankyou"  
  
"Thankyou" Danielle murmured back, they shared a lingering kiss, and they parted. As Danielle shut the door, she mumbled "Pleasant dreams"  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Please review or I'll set PrincessofDarkness on you (she's one of my best friends)  
  
Thanks HorseLuva 


	7. Blackmail

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've been so slow but I've had exams and speech and drama eisteddfods. I've already started my next chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! Okay, you know and I know the drill, I don't own Danielle, Marguritte, Baroness de Ghent, the Queen, the King, or Henry, I don't think I've left anyone out! But I do own the plot and everyone else!  
  
~~~~~ Danielle lay in bed happily thinking about the night before; the mask had been perfect, just like a dream. She suddenly remembered something she had said to her father before he'd died, "Just like a dance"; she smiled thinking about that. Last night had been something she would have dreamed about when she was a girl. There was a soft tap on the door, Danielle got up slowly thinking that it was Henry, she walked over to the door, still dreaming happily and opened it. There was nobody there, she looked up and down the hall in puzzlement, and she was just about to close the door when she decided to look down. There on the ground was a letter, Danielle picked it up and walked back to her chambers. When she was there she sat down on a seat in her chambers and broke the seal; she read the letter silently, her anger building with each word. When she'd finished she scrunched the letter up, tears of rage falling down her beautiful face. The letter was a blackmailers note.  
  
You will not marry Prince Henry or Paulette, Louise, and Maurice will be taken and will come to great harm! Signed  
  
X  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Danielle stiffened and hurried to the door, silently resolving to find out who'd sent it. She would marry Henry. Danielle opened the door warily and slumped in relief when she saw that it was Henry.  
  
Henry saw the tearstains along her face. "What's wrong my love?" he asked concerned, wondering what could have happened to make Danielle upset. He's never seen her upset; she was always bright and happy, looking on the good side, so that she was like this made him worry.  
  
"Oh nothing" Danielle forced cheerfulness into her face, deciding not to worry Henry. "Everything's fine" she leaned up and gave him a kiss.  
  
When they pulled back Henry searched her face but decided to let it go. "Well I have sent for a servant, she will be your dressing maid unless you wish otherwise."  
  
"Thankyou Henry" Danielle whispered, both of them knowing what the thankyou was for, then there was a step behind him and he whirled around. It was the maid he had sent for.  
  
"Your Majesty, milady" she said in a tone that indicated that she wasn't new to being a maid. Henry frowned at her tone, which was less then respectful but Danielle started talking to distract him.  
  
"Hello, come in and you can help me get dressed, Henry I'll meet you for breakfast in 15 minutes."  
  
She and the maid walked into Danielle's bedchamber and Danielle helped the maid find a dress for her to wear. Danielle bravely tried to make a conversation but the maid clearly did not want to talk.  
  
It turned out the maid's name was Catharine and that she had been working as a maid for four years, ever since her family had kicked her out of her home, but try as she might Danielle couldn't figure out why she had been kicked out.  
  
When Danielle was ready she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, even she had to admit that, the dress she was wearing was a low cut red dress, with barely any trimmings, but it didn't need any. Although Catharine wasn't very friendly she was it turned out she was an expert with hair and makeup. Danielle had a series of plaits twisted into a knot at the base of her neck, and at the end of each plait was a ribborn with a ruby in the middle of it.  
  
"Catharine, you're a genius I don't think even the Queen could look this good, thankyou." Danielle gushed, meaning every word she had said. "I'm going to recommend you to the Queen"  
  
"No!" Catharine gasped alarmed "Please don't! Don't ask me to explain but please, please don't" Danielle was about to question her, when she saw the panicked look in her eyes and how she was trembling"  
  
"Alright, I won't, but I'm not going to pretend I understand. I have absolutely no idea why you wouldn't want to work for her but, fine"  
  
Danielle smiled reassuringly at the frightened girl and walked out the room to find Henry.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Thanks for reading guys! Please review or I'll set my little my very scary doggy on you! Hmmmm, I need some new threats don't I?  
  
Oh well, Thanks Horse Luva 


	8. Gone

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Oh and by the way I don't own, Henry, Danielle, Marie, Frances, Paulette, Louise or Maurice, but I own everything else and the plot! ~~~~~~ "So it's decided!" Frances said happily, whilst the servants were clearing away the remains of breakfast. "The wedding will be in a weeks time"  
  
"Excuse me your Majesty," Danielle said to the Queen, "How many people will be coming?"  
  
"All the nobles, the important professors of the university, myself, Frances, the courtiers of the palace, and anyone you would like."  
  
"May I please invite, Louise, Paulette, Maurice, and Jacqueline?" Danielle said, wondering if her friends would be allowed to come, due to their low status.  
  
The Queen didn't hesitate "Of course my dear, anyone you wish!"  
  
"Father" Henry asked innocently, with a face as innocent as an angel, " I need an invitation now, I must to go and give one to the gypsies, I don't think they'd like our messengers"  
  
Henry, watched with obvious delight as his father's face turned a rich plum colour, he knew that most sons would be falling over their feet to be nice to their parents if they had allowed their heir to get married to a stranger; but Henry was not a normal son. He had not forgotten those times when Frances had tried to whip him (but couldn't move fast enough to get to him!)  
  
"Y.you may not invite those...those...good for.for nothing gypsies to your wedding!" Frances said, spluttering in his rage.  
  
"I can and I will" Henry replied thoroughly enjoying his fathers fit.  
  
The Queen said her famous nine words, "Frances, calm down before you give yourself a stroke!" It was commonly known that the Queen had to remind him that he had extremely poor health. "Of course you may invite the gypsies," she said to Henry. "It's their wedding Frances" she told the King, "You're getting your professors, so Henry and Danielle get to choose their guests"  
  
The King nodded his head in agreement grumpily and strode out of the room fuming.  
  
"Now my dear," the Queen said to Danielle, who had been watching the whole exchange silently. "We need to go and get your clothes organized, what material do you think you'd like to wear?" Henry shook his head smiling and decided to leave Danielle and his mother to talk about the dress alone. He glanced at Danielle as he walked out of the room, she was talking animatedly to the Queen, barely noticing he'd left. Henry was pleased that she had settled in so well, he walked away whistling cheerfully.  
  
* * * A woman in a maid's outfit watched nervously as Henry walked past whistling, sure that he was going to spot her. She was behind a bulky pillar in the room that Henry, Danielle, Marie and Frances were breakfasting in. When he passed the woman shrank back even more into the shadows and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he passed. When Marie and Danielle were deep in conversation she maid crept out of the shadows and out the door.  
  
* * * "I think the white material with the gold stars (a/n the flower/star things these ones: * ) don't you Danielle?" Marie asked Danielle, who was gazing reverently at all the different materials around her.  
  
Danielle jumped out of her daydream, and turned to the Queen quickly. "Oh yes your Majesty, it's beautiful" she agreed with all her heart.  
  
The Queen laughed, "Danielle, please call me Marie, after all we're going to be family!"  
  
Danielle gawked at the Queen, Danielle stammered some protest about her being the Queen and with that title she got respect, but the Queen wouldn't let her get away with it.  
  
"Danielle, someday you will be Queen and you find everyone calling you 'Your Majesty,' and trust me, it gets pretty boring. So stop your protests and call me Marie and we'll never talk of it again."  
  
Danielle sighed and agreed, though deep down she was touched, by the Queen's request, she really felt like part of the Royal family.  
  
"Your Majesty, Milady" the dressmaker, who Danielle remembered as being Joan, said politely "there is a messenger wanting Milady right away."  
  
"Oh thankyou Joan" Marie wondered what the messenger would want, Henry was busy for the day so it couldn't be him and she didn't get messages from everyone else.  
  
'Excuse me Your- sorry Marie" Danielle walked out of the room to the messenger, who was waiting outside the door, equally as puzzled. "Yes," she enquired to the messenger, I was told to give to you" he thrust a piece of paper into Danielle's hand.  
  
Danielle looked at it and her stomach heaved, it was the same writing as the other blackmail note.  
  
I told you not to marry your Prince, but you didn't listen. I now have your servants Paulette, Louise and Maurice, if you want them back alive cancel the wedding!  
  
Signed  
  
X  
  
Danielle read this quickly and glanced up and down the corridor, but there was nobody there. She turned the piece of paper over to look for more clues, and she stopped in shock when she saw what was on the back. There in blood, was an X. ~~~~~~ I hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it and please review or I'll set my English teacher on you (she's a lost cause: ( lol)s Please don't flame me this is my first story Thanks HorseLuva 


	9. Help!

HELP!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEDT. SHOULD HENRY AND DANIELLE MARRY AND THEN WHAT HAPPENS TO PAULETTE, LOUISE AND MAURICE OR SHOULDN'T THEY GET MARRIED. PLEASE SUGGEST SOME THINGS THANKS HORSELUVA. 


	10. Decisions

I everyone! Sorry I've been so long I've had a major writers block, I still don't know exactly what I'm going to do but thankyou sooooooooo much to the people who gave me ideas especially: TallemeraRane, Princess_Diva06, Lemon, Naia, Jenna, and everyone else who reviewed, I'm sorry if I forgot you but I appreciated each and everyone of your reviews. And Jenna could you please resend me your site I couldn't get on. ~~~~~ "What should I do Henry? I'm not giving up the wedding, but I don't want anything to happen to Maurice, Paulette, and Louise."  
  
"I don't know my love, I just don't know"  
  
Danielle and Henry were sitting in one of the King's meeting rooms waiting for Marie and Frances to arrive so they could discuss Danielle's predicament.  
  
"Maybe it's a hoax," Danielle asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe" Henry frowned.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hehehehe I've got them right where I want them" a slimy voice cackled through the darkness of the room behind the panicked servants.  
  
Paulette, Louise and Maurice struggled violently, wanting to get back to their mistress, knowing that if she said no, they would die.  
  
"Now, for the final touch" the voice said cruelly, he stepped out into the light behind them and picked up a wickedly long and sharp knife, he ran the blade down the back of Maurice's neck, scraping it so a trickle of blood ran down onto the knife. He grabbed a bunch of Maurice's hair and hacked it off not bothering to spare him the pain, relishing the man's terror and pain.  
  
He strode forward and grabbed an envelope that was in front of the servants. The envelope was plain enough until the man ran his hand down the blade where a bit of blood lingered. He gathered it onto his fingers and signed an X in Maurice's blood. He carefully placed the bits of hair and a piece of paper in the envelope and sealed it. He slowly started turning around until he faced the servants, he could see through his black bandana that covered his face that the hostages were terrified. Slowly walked over to Louise, he got to her and slowly stroked her neck with his blade, she had gone so pale that she looked like a ghost. Then she fainted clean away.  
  
* * * "I've got it!" the King cried suddenly. He had leapt up off his chair, where he had been sitting for the past hour in the meeting room that Henry and Danielle had been sitting in, waiting for the monarchs to arrive.  
  
Unfortunately, Frances was interrupted with a knock and envelope slide under the door. Henry jumped up and opened the door franticly looking up and down the long corridor, desperately hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
He looked at the front of the envelope and paled in shock, it had the letter X written on the front of it in blood. He tried to conceal it from Danielle, but something in his faced told her that it was another note from the blackmailer.  
  
The brave girl plucked it from his hands with trembling fingers and opened it; a handful of hair and a note fell out. Danielle knew that it was Maurice's hair that was covered with blood. She opened the note; it said just one word. Remember.  
  
* * *  
  
The guard went over to the Baroness de Ghent and Marguerite's cell, he balanced the tray that held their dinner carefully on his left arm and fished around on is belt for the keys to their cell.  
  
He opened it with a flourish hoping to make the Baroness, who had been giving him headaches all week, jealous. "Here you are" the Guard said gruffly not bothering to look at her, he waited for her to take the tray, but nothing happened. "Now come on, we're not your servants" the guard started to say as he turned around, but he stopped in mid-sentence. There was nobody in the cell.  
  
The guard dropped the tray in fright and knew it would be his head if he didn't find them soon. "Help!" he roared scampering up the steps where his fellow guards were waiting. "The Baroness and her daughter have escaped!"  
  
There was immediate action, all the guards who had been lounging around casually suddenly stood up alert.  
  
"Are you sure Enid?" Voiced a huge bald man doubtfully.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Come on! It will be our heads"  
  
* * *  
  
"Now you're sure," the King asked the frightened guards. The guards nodded uneasily the King was surprisingly calm which was even more frightening than when he was in a rage. "Well then" he said to Henry and Danielle, "there's no doubt, they're part of this kidnapping."  
  
"You're right father," Henry indicated to the commander of the guards, "I want your men to search every house in this country until you find this man!"  
  
"Yes your Highness" the muttered in unison. They walked out of the room in silence, each of them wondering what they had done so as not to be arrested.  
  
Henry rubbed his eyes, he hated to see Danielle distressed and he didn't know what he was going to do, they certainly couldn't meet the kidnappers demands.  
  
"Excuse me Marie, your majesty?"  
  
"Yes my dear."  
  
"I was wondering what his Majesty's idea was, before we were interrupted." Danielle's voice sounded steady but her face was pale.  
  
My little beauty he thought proudly you have got to be one of the bravest people on the planet.  
  
"Ahh yes" the King said reflectively, "Well I thought we should appear to have cancelled the wedding, and hope that this X man falls for it"  
  
Danielle nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I think that just might work, but we can't go around telling everyone it's put off, just a few gossipers, otherwise the commoners won't fall for it. They're not stupid you know" seeing Henry's puzzled frown. "That's a perfect idea don't you think Henry?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Yes! Just perfect, I was just thinking who to tell"  
  
"Wonderful" the Queen said clapping her hands together delighted, "Simply Wonderful." ~~~~~ What did you think? Please don't flame me it's my first story, though review or I'll set X on you! I repeted a few words on the last two lines didn't I? Hmmmm. Cya! HorseLuva 


	11. Sorry

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been on for so long! Please forgive me :) but im writing another chapter for 'Happily Ever After' right now, please feel free to give me your suggestions and I'll try and use them! Over and Out! HorseLuva 


End file.
